mudfandomcom-20200213-history
The Final Challenge
The Final Challenge is a MUD that has been continuously running and updating since 1994, It has a large, coherent world of 179 areas, with tens of thousands of rooms. More than 92% of which are original and unique to the game. The Final Challenge has an ever evolving story. the full story can be found in various pages on the wiki . Races Aarakocra: Aarakocra are a race of intelligent avians. They are humanoid, but have a set of 20' wings instead of arms, which they use to fly everywhere About halfway along the edge of each wing is a fully functional hand. Their feet are almost as flexible as their hands, and a nesting Aarakocra can perform quite complex tasks with all four appendages. Aarakocra are not as strong as most races, nor as hardy, but they are rather quick and persuasive. An Aarakocra can be a thief, a shaman, or a ranger. Dwarf: Dwarves are a short and stocky race, known for their great endurance and surly manner. They tend to be a bit slower than average, and their short stature means they expend more energy to get from place to place. Generally, they are not extraordinarily quick, and don't generally believe in the flow and ebb of luck. A Dwarf can be a cleric, shaman, warrior, or thug. Elf: Elves are a willowy, slightly-built race that tends to be quick and intelligent. What they have in those abilities, however, they lack somewhat when it comes to strength and endurance. Elves are slightly taller, on average, than humans, and move with an inhuman grace. They have pointed ears, smooth skin, and have a tendency toward beauty. Elves are unaging and will not die from the passage of time. However, they are not immortal, and bleed and die as all mortals do. An Elf can be a thief, a mage, a cleric, a ranger, or a warrior. Giant-Kin: Giant-Kin are huge, powerful humanoids, averaging nine feet tall. With their great strength, combined with their chiseled features and solid bodies, fighting one is truly said to be like fighting a mountain. Fortunately, Giant-Kin are innately good, and though they may choose the path of evil, they pay a high price for doing so. Giant-Kin are more volatile and less patient than the longer-lived pure Giants, and have a greater desire for what they see as progress. Giant-Kin have an affinity with the magic of the land and can see if something has magical properties with a glance. Giant-Kin can be a shaman, warrior or a thug. Ogre-Kin: Shunned by most races, especially the good aligned, ogres are large, primarily evil humanoids. Although a good Ogre-Kin occasionally shows up, they pay a high price for their standards. Ogres are not prone to good grooming habits, often in excess of many years, which many others find moderately repulsive. Most ogres tend towards a straightforward approach to life, exemplified by their philosophy, "If you can't kill it, why bother?" This lifestyle does not recognize luck, for''' which luck has done likewise to them. In addition, it has not given most ogres the chance to foster any great intelligence, nor wisdom. Their great strength, hardy constitutions and ability to soak up the inevitable damage their lifestyle brings to them, has allowed this race to continue as a force to be reckoned with. When all else fails, their long legs can carry them far away from trouble. They disdain competition from the other races, and tend to fight much more aggressively against these so-called competitors. Evil and unaligned ogres are able to eat mob corpses for a small amount of nourishment. Ogre-Kin can be a shaman, warrior or thug. '''Human: Humans tend to be the most populous race in the land. This does change periodically, but humans breed quickly and as a result tend to take dominance quickly. Their short life spans make them driven to accomplish a lot as fast as possible and as a result, humans can be of any class. Being naturally inquisitive, and obsessed with time and death, they have compiled most scholarly knowledge on other races. For this reason, all abilities such as strength, and other attributes, tend to be measured against what humans are capable of. This has resulted in a bone of contention with many other races who see the extermination of humans as nothing more than helping the environment. A Human can be a thief, a cleric, mage, shaman, ranger, thug, or a warrior. Half-Elf: Half-Elves are the result of Human-Elven pairings. The term is used both to refer to those with a parent of each heritage, and those who have Half-Elven parents. In physical appearance, Half-Elves vary widely. They may appear to be almost completely Human or Elven, or anywhere in between. Their ears do not taper gently to a point as do those of an Elf, but have a distinct blunt point. In temperament, Half-Elves are as unpredictable as Humans, though they do have a tolerance for other races that Humans do not, and welcome them in their settlements. A Half-Elf can be a thief, a mage, a cleric, a ranger, or a warrior. Halfling: Halflings are short and plump-looking. Luck, combined with their quickness, has allowed them to flourish despite the fact that they often don't have the strength, or ability to run far from the trouble their lack of wisdom gets them into. Known for their lack of interest in adventure, their love of fine food and drink, their love of storytelling and their ever-present pipes, Halflings are well liked by all. A Halfling can be a thief, a cleric, or a warrior. Sahuagin: Sahuagins are a slightly-built humanoid race of an aquatic type. They are generally about as tall as a human but feature a green coloration as well as gills that allow them to live effortlessly underwater. They are a quick moving race, in and out of the water but lack endurance over longer distances. A Sahuagin can be a thief, a mage, a ranger, a cleric or a warrior. Gnome: Gnomes are short, wiry humanoids. They are usually very quick-witted, and delight in riddles and word games. They often get along well with other races, especially those clever enough to understand them, but not clever enough to compete. However, they have a deep racial hatred for Goblins and Kobolds, and will go out of their way to cause them misery. Gnomes are very territorial, and will often deceive those who ask about their homes, keeping them secret and safe. These homes are almost always underground, as Gnomes are most comfortable there. Although not a very wise race, they tend to be lucky enough to avoid major trouble. Their short legs tend to carry them to places slower. Gnomes have infravision. A Gnome can be a thief, a shaman, a cleric, or a warrior. Minotaur: Minotaurs are a race beset by bad luck and a seeming inability to make the right choice. Perhaps their features, half-bull/half-man, have made them the targets of many races. Should someone fail in trying to dupe one of this race, they'll find a great strength and endurance facing them in combat, plus the ability to take a great deal of punishment due to their large size. Originally created to be slaves, they have a deep hatred of Humans. With their sharp horns and hooves, they are dangerous beings to anger. A Minotaur can be a mage, a shaman, thug, or a warrior. Classes Ranger: Rangers are primarily non-evil, specialized warriors, skilled in moving through the landscape and living in the wilderness. Although some may be called to the path of evil, they are few and far between, as they pay a high price for their betrayal of their nature. Rangers are only allowed to use non-metal armor, but if they have a free hand, they may wield two weapons at one time. A half-elf, an elf, a sahuagin, an aarakocra or a human can be a Ranger. Mage: Mages have few fighting skills, but they make up for it with a huge bag of tricks and their spells, all which become more devastating as the mage becomes more experienced. Mages also may memorize written spells, giving them great flexibility. Mages are restricted to non-metal armor, small one handed weapons, and no shield. An elf, a half-elf, a sahuagin, a minotaur, or a human can be a Mage. Thief: Thieves are specialists in stealth and cunning, living by their wits more than by their strength. They shun metallic armor and shields because the weight limits their movement and dexterity. Weapons that pierce, like daggers, are their favorites. An aarakocra, an elf, a gnome, a sahuagin, a half-elf, a halfling, or a human can be a Thief. Bard: Bards serve many diverse roles in life. They are entertainers, historians, explorers, trouble finders, trouble solvers, diplomats, curiosity seekers, tinkerers, and sometimes another sword in the fight. Given their various roles, and that they are seemingly into everyone's business, bards have learned from several disciplines. They fight enough to be at least somewhat competent with the sword. They have picked up enough magic here or there to cast an odd spell or two. And their curiosity may have taken them through a locked door or two, though that can be neither confirmed or denied. One day, the bard can be rubbing elbows with the common folk, ear to the ground for newadventure. That same bard may be in the company of kings and queens the next day. Any race can be a Bard. Warrior: A Warrior is the strong arm of non-magical power in the world. They can use any single weapon and any armor. A dwarf, an elf, a giant-kin, a gnome, a sahuagin, a half-elf, a halfling, a human, a minotaur, or an ogre-kin can be a Warrior. Cleric: Clerics are part fighter, part doctor, and part magician. Capable of fighting above their level for a while, they pay a price by becoming weakened for a time while their mana regenerates. They can use any armor, blunt one-handed weapons, and shields. Evil clerics, due to their nature, may also use sharp weapons. A dwarf, an elf, a gnome, a half-elf, a halfling, a sahuagin, or a human can be a Cleric. Thug: Thugs are the bullies of the world. They make their living by threats and intimidation -- by looking and acting tougher than they really are. They are not trained in toe-to-toe combat, though they can find themselves in plenty of skirmishes, when bluffing proves ineffective. Given their fearsome reputation (particularly as they get more powerful), the authorities will often turn a blind eye towards attacks on thugs. Thugs can wear some (but not all) metal armor. An ogre-kin, a dwarf, a minotaur, a giant-kin, and humans can be thugs. Shaman: The Shaman specializes in protection, but they also have a powerful offensive spell which can prove quite deadly if you provoke them. They can affect their own senses and raw stats, but they are limited in their fighting abilities. They are also restricted to non-metal armor, one handed weapons, and no shields. A dwarf, a gnome, an ogre-kin, a minotaur, a giant-kin, an aarakocra, or a human can be a Shaman. External Links Main Page: www.tfcmud.com 'Wiki: 'wiki.tfcmud.com